ATC to Rope Fever
by Ann Murry
Summary: What happened after Matt and Newly stopped Festus from being hung for robbery and murder!
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Festus," Matt said watching Sheriff Bassett walk away with his wife at his side. "I'm sure your ready to go home but I got to see about who's in charge and get a judge out here about Sheriff Bassett getting shot and you almost getting yourself hung."

"Ready," Festus said climbing up onto Ruth. "Why ol Ruth here couldn't move fast enough ta get me home but I got ta see bout ol Hank's horses first, Matthew."

"Well, alright," Matt said with a nod. "I guess we could head back to Dodge and return when the judge gets here."

"I bet you could use a little help," Newly said with a wan smile as Festus nodded.

"Much obliged," he said turning Ruth toward the stable.

After Festus tethered the horses together, the three lawmen rode out of Pierceville and started back for Dodge.

While Newly and Matt made small talk and comments about the local scenery and wildlife, Festus did his best to stay focused on the task at hand but the events that had taken place over the last few days were still very fresh in his mind.

So lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Matt talking to him.

"Festus," Matt said a second time as the hill man looked up. "I said, do you think this is a good place to set up camp tonight?"

Festus looked around, the river was to the right, so they had a adequate water supply for the horses, and the ground was level and full of vegetation.

"Looks fine ta me, Matthew," he said with a slight nod.

"You alright," Newly asked meeting his eyes. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Just tired, I suppose," Festus replied quickly. "Didn't get much sleep the last couple of days."

"Well," Newly said with a broad smile. "I bet you'll sleep good tonight!"

"Yeah," Matt said climbing down off his horse. "You know what that means, don't ya Newly!"

"Yes, sir," Newly replied jokingly. "We won't get none cause of his snoring."

Festus knew the two men were only poking fun at him to lighten the atmosphere but he didn't feel like he was in a playful mood.

"I'll see to the horses," Festus said evenly grateful for a few moments of solitude but it scared him to think how close he had come to losing his life.

If Matt and Newly hadn't shown up when they did, he was quite certain Shad would have convinced the others to stop Sheriff Bassett and hang him for the robbery and murder.

Newly watched him walk away before looking at Matt who sighed deeply before speaking. "You think he's alright?"

"I think so," Newly said with a nod as Festus tied the horses to a few trees. "He's as strong and stubborn as they come."

(Pierceville)

"C'mon Bates," Shad whined though the bars of his cell. "You know I wasn't gonna kill the Sheriff! Ya got ta help me get outta here!"

"Ain't gonna do you no good," Bates said balancing a tray of food while taking the keys to the cells off the wall. "That Marshal done sent for the judge, he'll be here before ya know it. I can't help it if Bassett and that whisker faced friend of the Marshal's decided to press charges."

"Yeah, but you was there," Shad said more forcefully. "You saw what happened. He was gonna just let that feller go after he done killed Gruber! Why ain't he gonna face charges for it! And who's gonna be the Sheriff! Not you, that judge'll appoint someone else, you watch!"

"Self defense," Bates replied. "That's what that Marshal said. And I deserve that badge since Gruber's gone!"

"That Marshal's just trying to protect his friend," Shad said angrily. "Who this town gonna believe, him or us!"

"Well," Bates replied thoughtfully. "Us, I suppose."

"That's right," Shad said meeting Bates eyes. "You let me outa here and we'll show this town who's really in charge!"

"Can't do that," Bates said opening the cell. "Here's your supper."

Shad took a step back as Bates placed the tray on the bunk.

"I'm not gonna hang, Bates!" Shad said pushing the deputy to the floor as he pulled the man's gun from its holster and bringing it down hard on the deputy's head.

"How you feeling, Dan," Amy asked after her husband awoke from a nap and came downstairs.

"Better, now that I decided to give up that badge," he said looking around. "I've been thinking about something, Amy."

"What's that, Dan," Amy said absently as her attention was drawn to outside the house. "Someone's coming."


	2. Chapter 2

After a sleepless night plagued by dreams of hangings and murders, Festus found himself up before dawn tending to Hanks horse's.

Their gentle demeanor was a welcome change for his troubled mind. The last two days had taken their toll on the hill man's spirt. He didn't relish killing like some men did. In fact, when it came right down to it, he had only been forced to kill in self defense of either himself or to protect those around him. Still, it didn't make it any easier but like he told Sheriff Bassett, it was either him or Gruber.

Returning to camp, he stirred up the fire and set a pot of coffee over the hottest coals for brewing. He daydreamed as the fire grew hotter and a fish jumping from the river to catch a wayward bug suddenly caught his attention and he smiled.

Intending to get some fishing done is what had gotten him into that mess in Pierceville in the first place but no one could blame him for that. The lure of catching the next big one was just to great to pass up.

Standing up from his position by the fire, he moved quietly to his saddle bags so as not to disturb his two sleeping friends, and reached inside for a lure and some fishing line.

Newly awoke a short time later to the smells of freshly brewed coffee and...frying fish?

Opening his eyes, it took him a moment to completely register where it was he was at. Sitting up on his bedroll, he smiled as Festus hummed quietly to himself while flipping a fresh trout in a frying pan over the camp fire.

"Morning," Newly said helping himself to a cup of the hill man's strong coffee.

"Morning," Festus replied moving the pan away from the flame.

"Trout for breakfast?"

"Yep," Festus replied waving a hand over three impressive looking pieces of fish.

"Can't say it's my favorite thing to eat for breakfast," Newly added with a smile.

"Fresh trout from the river is good any time of the day," Festus said with a grin. "Specially, breakfast!"

(Dodge)

Doc stepped out onto the boardwalk in front of Delmonico's and squinted as the midday sun shown brightly over head.

"Is the Marshal back yet?" Hank asked hurrying down the boardwalk toward him.

"No, what's wrong?" Doc said after seeing the agitated state the stable owner was in.

"I went to the telegraph office and checked for a wire about the horse's," Hank stated.

"And," Doc promptly asked. "What about it?"

"I got a wire saying they picked them up," Hank replied. "But the Marshal got another one about a murder in Pierceville!"

"Murder?" Doc said brushing his mustache worriedly.

Both men looked up in surprise when they heard the hoof beats of multiple horse's.

"Bout time," Hank said as Doc rushed toward the Long Branch.

"They're back!" he said opening the doors of the Saloon and making eye contact with Kitty.

Kitty nodded and followed Doc out the doors of the Long Branch just as Matt stopped in front of the saloon and climbed down from his horse.

"Festus," Kitty said rushing past Matt to embrace the hill man. "We were so worried," she said indicating Doc beside her.

"Well, she was! I wasn't," Doc said harshly while tugging nervously at his ear. "What happened anyway?"

"What didn't happen?" Festus said waving his arm. "First, I got mistook fer a bank robber, throw'd in jail and when I couldn't tell em where the money was, them fellers tried to lynch me cause I had ta kill one of em."

"Lynch you," Kitty said aghast as she turned to look at Matt.

"Newly and I got there just in time," Matt said tipping his hat up as Festus nodded.

"They had the noose already around ma neck," he said sparing Doc and Kitty the worst of the details as Hank moved in closer.

"Well, I'm sorry you had all that trouble, Festus," Hank said truly concerned. "But I'm glad you got the horse's.

"Aw foot," Festus said handing the stable owner the reins. "I'd a do it again."

"Just without the trouble, right?"

Festus nodded as Hank remember the telegram for the Marshal. "This here came for you, Marshal. It's from Pierceville," he said producing a paper from his pocket.

Matt meet Festus eyes as he took the wire and opened it to read.

"What is it, Matthew," Festus asked as Matt clinched his jaw.

"Seems Shad over took deputy Bates and escaped," Matt replied folding up the wire. "Sheriff Bassett is dead and his wife's been hurt but she was able to identify the attacker."

"Let me guess," Newly said as Matt nodded.

"We've got to head back there," Matt replied chagrined as Festus started for Ruth.

"Now, just a minute," Doc said angrily looking at Matt. "Festus has been though enough!"

"Doc," Matt said with a slight grin. "I was just about to tell Festus to keep an eye on things here while Newly and I go see about Pierceville."

"Oh, well," Doc replied sheepishly as Festus opened his mouth to protest but Matt held up his hand to silence the hill man.

"No arguments," Matt said mounting his horse. "Doc's right!"

Festus shook his head as Matt and Newly spurred their horse's into a fast gallop out of town.

"You look like you could use a drink," Kitty said brushing the dust off Festus vest.

"Sure could, Miz Kitty," he said meeting her eyes as Doc narrowed his.

"Afterward, you're going to come with me up to my office so I can take a look at you," Doc said swiping his mustache.

"Why," Festus groused. "I ain't hurt!"

"Don't look that way to me," Doc said noticing the dark bruises dotting the hill man's face and neck from his tussle with Gruber.

"Tain't nothing a good stiff drink and a good nights rest can't cure," Festus said letting Kitty lead him into the Long Branch.


	3. Chapter 3

After having rode hard, Matt and Newly arrived at the Pierceville jail at dusk. Matt was none to please that he had to rouse Bates from his bunk just inside the jail.

"Why are you in here sleeping when one man is dead and the escaped killer is on the loose?" he asked sternly as Bates slipped on his boots.

"Look here, Marshal," Bates said angrily coming up off the bunk. "I ain't been made the Sheriff. I'm just still a deputy and Shad and I go way back. I ain't huntin for him!"

"And, I suppose you don't have no loyalty to Sheriff Bassett? What about his wife, don't you think you owe it to her to catch his killer!"

"I did try to track him," Bates said quietly. "But I lost the trail!"

"Where," Matt asked crossing his arms.

"Bout halfway between here and Dodge," Bates said stifling a yawn. "I just got back a couple of hours ago."

"Dodge," Matt replied thoughtfully before turning to Newly.

"I figured, he would have headed south or North," Newly said hesitantly. "The only reason to head to Dodge would be to go after..."

"Festus," Matt said evenly. "But why? Why go to all that trouble?"

"Seems to me he's just out for revenge," Bates chipped in before taking a seat behind Bassett's desk. "You let me know how it plays out."

Matt gave the man an angry look before deciding he wasn't worth the trouble of dealing with. "Newly, head over to the telegraph office and send a warning to Festus."

"Sure thing, Marshal," Newly said before following Matt out the door.

"I'm going to see how Mrs. Bassett is," Matt stated. "Meet me over at the Doc's office."

"I wish, I could have given her more encouraging news, Marshal," Doc Holier said. Turning to face Matt, the elderly physician stuffed his hands into his pockets and shook his head. "Amy was a good woman, she didn't deserve to die like that!"

Matt sighed as the doctor shuffled over to take a seat at his desk and the Marshal wondered if all town doctors were cut from the same cloth.

"I'm going to find him and make him pay for what he's done," Matt replied putting his hat back on. "You treated him when they first brought him back?"

"Yes, yes," Holier said quickly. "Not much to it, just a flesh wound. It obviously hasn't slowed him down none."

Matt nodded as the door to the Doctor's office opened and Newly stepped inside.

"It's done, Marshal," Newly said with a slight nod. "I got confirmation from Barney that he would make sure Festus got the message."

(Dodge)

"Another beer, Doc," Sam asked as the physician slid his mug across the width of the bar to where the bartender was washing glasses.

"No, thanks anyway, Sam," Doc said pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. "I'm going to wait for Festus and Kitty to get back."

"It's getting late, they should be walking in any moment," Sam said glancing toward the entrance as Barney rushed though the double doors.

"Doc," Barney said looking around. "I figured, I'd find Festus in here!"

"He went to help Kitty with some items she bought at the dress shop," Doc replied. "Why, did you get a wire from Matt?"

"Sure did," Barney said handing the message to Doc. "He wants us to warn Festus to be on the look out for that feller in Pierceville."

"You really didn't have to do this, Festus," Kitty said opening the door for the hill man as he carried several large boxes. "I could have had the garments delivered."

"Aww foot, Miz Kitty," Festus replied in his thick drawl. "It weren't nutthin at all ta carrying these little ol box's fer ya."

Kitty smiled as the man struggled to keep the boxes from toppling over and still see to walk down the boardwalk.

"Well, I do appreciate it," Kitty said with a genteel smile. "And, I'd like to buy you a beer when we get back to the Long Branch for helping me."

"Oh," Festus said side stepping a muddy puddle just off the boardwalk. "Much obliged, Miz Kitty."

"Well," Barney said checking the time on his watch. "I can't wait any longer. I got to be getting back to the telegraph office. You'll see to it Festus gets that message, Doc?"

"Sure..." Doc said and stopped as the sound of gun fire reverberated though out the Saloon.

Sam grabbed the shotgun that he kept under the bar as Doc and Barney ran out into the darkened street just in time to see Burke running down the boardwalk.

"Doc! Doc!" he said taking the physicians arm. "You better come quick!"

"What is it?" Doc asked hesitantly, fearing the worst. "Is it Festus?"

"No, sir," Burke said meeting the older man's eyes. "I didn't see Festus but I found Miss Kitty! She's been shot!"


	4. Chapter 4

Doc followed Burke and Sam as fast as his legs would carry him to where the fright clerk found Kitty lying lifeless on the boardwalk near the closed up dress shop.

Pushing his way though the small crowd of people that had gathered, the physician dropped to his knees next to the woman he had come to regard like a daughter and said a silent prayer before checking for a wound.

"Sam," Doc barked angrily. "Get these people out of here!"

"You all heard, Doc!" Sam said moving though the crowd. "Go back to your houses and let Doc take care of Miss Kitty!"

Burke looked around at the packages strewn about before kneeling next to one. "Sam, take a look at this!"

The barkeep bent down and looked at what Burke pointed at. "It looks like someone was dragged away."

"Yeah," Sam said noticing a small spot of reddish looking dirt nearby. "And that looks like blood."

"Sure does," Burke said turning back toward Doc as a low moan escaped Kitty's lips.

"Take it easy, Kitty," Doc said gently putting a hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry but I have to take a look at that wound."

"How bad is it, Doc," Sam asked kneeling next to the physician.

"Looks like the bullet just grazed her side," Doc said meeting Sam's eyes. "It's bleeding pretty good. I need to get her up to my office."

"Festus," Kitty mumbled almost incoherently. "Saved me..."

"Any sign of Festus," Doc asked looking up at Burke.

"No, Doc," Burke said looking toward the alley where the blood dotted the ground. "I'm going to see if I can figure out what happened."

"Be carful," Doc said taking a step back as Sam bent down and easily lifted Kitty into his arms.

Festus slowly became aware of his surroundings only after the pain in his arms didn't cease. Cracking open one eye, he was drawn to the campfire or more specifically, who was sitting just in front of it.

"What'd ya doing here in Dodge! I already done told ya, I ain't got that money! It wasn't me, ya had the wrong man the whole time! Sheriff Bassett done dropped it!"

"It's because of Sheriff Bassett that I'm here," Shad said standing up. "If it weren't fer you and that no account old man, I wouldn't be looking at getting my neck stretched!"

Festus shook his head to clear it before he spoke. "What you talking about? Ya only got ta face charges fer shooting the Sheriff in the arm. That wasn't something to break jail for and come all the way here!"

Shad slowly approached where Festus was tied to large log and then squatted in front of the hill man. "That's not the way it was gonna be!" he said taking a hold of Festus vest and pulling him closer. "That judge would have thrown me in jail fer years cause I shot that Sheriff! And you shot Gruber and look what you got!"

"I did what I had ta do," Festus said quietly. "It was him or me!"

"And I'm doing what I have to do," Shad replied letting Festus go. "First Bassett and now you!"

"Bassett?" Festus said looking up at the hillbilly. "What'd ya do ta the Sheriff?"

"I killed him!" Shad said angrily.

Reaching into a saddle bag, he pulled out a half empty bottle of whiskey and uncorked it before taking a large gulp. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he grinned at Festus before putting the bottle away.

It was then that Festus noticed the scarlet color of blood streaking the front part of his shirt.

"Marshal's bullet do that to ya?" the hill man asked as Shad stumbled into a seated position.

"Nope," he said opening his shirt to take out a bloody rag. "The Sheriff got one shot off before I got away."

Replacing the soiled rag with a clean one, he glared at Festus before he spoke. "And if you don't do like I tell you," he said meeting the hill man's eyes. "Yer next!"

Doc drew a heavy wool blanket up to Kitty's neck before taking her wrist to check her pulse with his gold pocket watch.

The bullet had pierced Kitty's left side but instead of becoming lodged, it had gone in and out taking a good chunk of flesh with it.

The only way he could account for such a wound was as if someone had pushed her away from the direction of the bullet essentially, saving her life.

A millimeter more and the bullet would have pierced her liver and there would have been almost nothing he could do to save her.

"Doc," Kitty said running her tongue over her dry lips. "Get Matt..."

"Sam's sending a wire," Doc said squeezing her hand. "He'll be here. Don't you worry!"

Doc looked up as the door to his office opened and Burke stepped inside. "I lost the tracks," he said excitedly. "I don't know where he brought Festus but there's blood all over the place!"

The physician fumed as he took Burke's arm and pulled him outside to the landing. "Will you shut up!" he said angrily. "You think Kitty needs to hear that!"

"Sorry, Doc," Burke said sheepishly. "I didn't know she was awake!"

"Well," Doc said running a hand over his mustache. "Just get down to the jail and wait for Matt. There's not much we can do about Festus till morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Matt and Newly stepped out of the undertaker's and almost ran into Bates as he hurried toward them.

"I was thinking you might have left town until Doc Holier told me you was here!"

"Someone had to see to Sheriff Bassett's burial," Matt replied harshly. "Why?"

"Cause I got this wire for you," Bates said handing Matt the message.

Matt snatched it from the man and ran his stately blue eyes over the words before turning to Newly.

"It's from Sam," Matt said the worry in his voice evident. "Kitty's been shot and Festus is missing!"

"Shad?" Newly questioned.

"No one's been caught," Matt said looking at Bates. "We'll be heading back to Dodge now but we could use your help. You know him better than we do!"

"I already told you, Marshal," Bates said snidely. "I ain't hunting him."

Matt clinched his jaw as the man turned around and walked away.

"Let's go!" Matt said with a nod to Newly.

"What about Bates," Newly said following Matt to their horses.

"I'll take care of him later," Matt replied angrily.

Mounting his horse, he turned it toward Dodge and rode out of Pierceville with Kitty and finding Festus alive on his mind.

(Dodge)

"Wake up!"

Festus jerked awake before slowly looking up into the face of Shads friend Keno.

"What took ya so long," Shad said watching Keno take a swig off his bottle of Whiskey.

"I had ta wait till it was quiet enough in town to leave," Keno said looking down at his friend. "After you broke outa jail and shot the Sheriff, his Marshal friend showed up."

"Well, that's just great," Shad said sitting up on his bedroll. "Did you get some supplies?"

"Sure did," Keno said dropping the canvas bag on the ground. "Say, what you planning on doing with him any way?"

Shad looked over to where Festus was tied up. "He's gonna be our ticket out of here! You think anyone's gonna come gunning for us with the Marshal's friend our hostage!"

"That's a good idea, Shad," Keno said looking at the front of his shirt. "How's that bullet wound?"

"Bleeding done stopped," Shad said holding the wound. "Hurts a bit but I ain't gonna let it slow me down, we got ta get out of here!"

"Ya think ya got it all planned out, do you?" Festus said watching the two hillbilly's break camp. "Matthew's gonna be on you like flies on stink!"

"Shut up!" Shad yelled kicking the hill man in the head.

Keno pushed Shad away before he could do it again. "What'd ya do that fer! How we supposed ta take him with us if he can't sit on a horse!"

"It's his fault, I'm in this mess!" Shad yelled. "He'll sit on the damn horse or I'll tie him to it!"

Matt stopped his horse in front of Doc's office and bounded up the stairs while Newly headed over to the jail.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and took his hat off as Doc came up out of his chair.

"Bout time you got back," he said as Matt rushed to Kitty's side.

"How is she?" he asked looking at the unconscious woman on Doc's exam table.

"She'll be alright," Doc said tugging at his earlobe. "It's Festus I'm worried about right now!"

"Yeah," Matt said taking Kitty's hand. Squeezing it gently, he put his hat back on before looking at Doc. "Take care of her. We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"Just get them, Matt," Doc said quietly. "And bring Festus home while your at it!"

"We will, Doc," Matt replied shutting the door behind him. "One way or another."

Festus head swirled as the trio rode off in the dawn's early light of morning. He had a good mind to just spur the horse and take off but with Keno holding a gun on his back and him head not being as clear headed as he'd like, the hill man didn't think he'd get very far.

"Where we headed, Shad?" Keno asked after an hour into their journey.

"Well," Shad said holding his wound. "The way I figure it, we could head south. Ya know, down ta Mexico. People ain't as noisy down there as they are here."

"Yeah," Keno replied taking a drink from his whiskey bottle. "They wouldn't care if a couple of fellers rode into town with no past ta speak of."

Festus snorted and shook his head as Keno moved his horse next to his.

"What you thinking?" he asked curiously.

"Getting down ta Mexico ain't cheap," Festus said meeting Keno's eyes. "How ya figuring on paying fer supplies ta get down there?"

"Aw shucks, Shad's got money!" he said looking up at the wounded man. "He robbed that old Sheriff and his wife!"

"Shut up!" Shad yelled looking directly at Festus before turning his anger on Keno. "Why you listening to him! You don't shut up mister, I'm gonna put a gag on you!"

Festus nodded as Keno once again brought up the rear and the three men rode in silence.

Matt and Newly headed out in the direction Burke told them he had lost the trail at once daylight hit.

Climbing down off their horses, the two men scouted the brush looking for signs that Festus or Shad had been there.

"Marshal," Newly yelled though the dense grove of trees. "Over here!"

Matt worked his way though the brush until he caught up with the deputy and kneeled down beside him.

"Looks like someone was camping here," Newly said uncovering a few hot coals.

"Yeah," Matt replied looking around. "I see three foot prints, do you?"

Newly nodded. "Looks like Shad may have a helper," he said as Matt bent down and picked up a bloody rag half buried under a large log.

"I wonder who this belongs to," he said as Newly sucked in a quick breath.

"Let's hope it isn't Festus," he said as Matt dropped it.

"C'mon," the Marshal said head back toward the road and his waiting horse. "We got to find their tracks!"


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before Matt and Newly were able to pick up the trail of the three horses out of the camp site where Festus had been held by Shad.

Matt could only assume the third rider was a friend of Shad's. He wouldn't know for certain until they caught up to them.

Catching them before any harm came to Festus was first and foremost on Matt's mind. The hill man was more than just his part time deputy, he was a trusted friend and the Marshal was well aware he had saved his life and Kitty's on more than one occasion.

Matt cracked a smile when he remembered how Festus had come to Dodge in the first place. To avenge the death of his twin brother by the hands of an uncle wasn't something he would expect from the gentle hill man now but back then, Festus had been a little on the wild side and Matt found it hard to trust him in the beginning because of it.

But being in town and around the Marshal had proven to Matt and the towns folk that Festus had become a valuable member of their society and it worried him to think that his friend's life was now in danger.

"Newly," Matt said watching the tracks. "It looks like they maybe slowing down."

"Yeah," the younger deputy said with a nod. "They're fresher than earlier."

"Let's keep going," Matt said pursing his lips. "At this pace we could catch up to them by night fall. Maybe we could surprise them when they bed down for the night!"

"Good idea," Newly said following the Marshal's horse at a faster pace.

A short time latter, Shad suddenly slumped unconscious in the saddle as Keno spurred his horse and caught the reins.

"Whoa," he said bringing both horse's to a stop.

Festus, bound at his hands with his feet tied to the stirrups watched as Keno slid off his horse to help Shad off of his.

"He ain't fixing ta get much further without some doctorin," Festus remarked as Keno sat his friend down next to a log.

"You know any thang bout takin out a bullet," Keno asked as Festus nodded.

"Some," he said lifting his hands. "Course, I can't very well help him if in, I'm tied up!"

Keno stood up and met Festus eyes. "You help him and I'll let ya go."

"What you gonna tell him," Festus said with a nod at Shad.

"I'll just tell him you got away while I was trying to help him," Keno said evenly.

"I got yer word," Festus said as the hillbilly worked at the ropes that held the hill man.

"You got my word," Keno said untying the rope around Festus wrist's.

Festus rubbed his wrists before sliding down off his horse. "We got ta build us a hot fire before I can try and get that bullet out," he said patting his pickets. "I ain't got a knife, you got one?"

"Yeah," Keno said reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to Festus. "That gonna be good enough?"

"Yep," Festus said opening it. "Let's get that fire started!"

Matt stopped his horse and looked around before turning to Newly. "You smell that?"

"Yeah," Newly said sniffing the air. "Someone's got a fire nearby."

"It could be them," Matt said climbing down off his horse. "Let's leave the horse's here."

"You think he'll be alright?" Keno asked as Festus covered Shad with a blanket.

"Can't really say," Festus said looking at the man. "Ol Doc always said, it was up ta them now."

Keno nodded as he stood up. "I'm gonna get some more wood. I guess you'll be wantin ta go home now?"

"Wal," Festus said gently. "I got people probably wonderin bout what happened."

"Alright," Keno said with a nod. "Just let me get the wood first and then ya can go."

Festus watched as Keno started toward the edge of the woods before turning back around as a twig snapped nearby.

The hill man's eyes were drawn to the edge of the woods as Keno drew his revolver before focusing his eyes at the spot where the noise came from.

"Matthew!" Festus yelled in warning as Matt stepped out of the dense brush.

Keno raised his gun, aimed and put his finger on the trigger as Festus rushed between the gun and Matt.

"Festus!" Matt yelled as the hillybilly fired.

The Marshal drew his revolver and returned fire before running to where Festus fell to his knees.

Newly went to where Keno fell against a log and kicked the gun away before bending down to check the man's pulse.

"Festus," Matt said as the hill man fell forward.

Catching the hill man, Matt Gently laid him on his side befor he looked up as Newly fell to his knees beside them.

"Matthew," Festus said grimacing in pain. "Miz Kitty?"

"She's alright," Matt said with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't get here sooner!"

"Ain't yer fault," Festus said with a gasp. "Don't you fret none."

Matt met Newly's eyes as the young deputy ripped open the back of Festus shirt to exam the bullet wound.

Newly sat back on his hunches as he shook his head. "It's deep. I can't do anything. We've got to get him back to Doc!"


	7. Chapter 7

"The bullet's lodged in his shoulder," Newly said packing the wound with a clean bandana. "If I can get the bleeding to stop, he'll make it back to Dodge alive."

Matt nodded as he stood up from the now unconscious deputy and watched Newly turn around to check Shad for a pulse before turning back to Matt.

"This one's still alive," he said before nodding toward Keno. "That one's dead!"

"Alright," Matt said with a nod before pulling a clean bandana from his pocket. "You get Festus and Shad ready to travel back to Dodge while I bury that one!"

"Yes, sir," Newly said taking the bandana from Matt and using it to pack Shad's chest wound.

(Dodge)

"Take it easy now," Doc said helping Kitty take a seat on her own bed.

"I'm alright, Doc," Kitty said taking a quick breath. "It only hurts when I breathe."

"All the more reason, coming back here wasn't a good idea," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into bringing you home!"

"Oh shush," Kitty said making herself more comfortable by sliding further onto the bed. "I'm a woman, and women need privacy. Where am I going to get that up in your office!"

"Well," Doc said with a wink. "As long as you stay put and don't move around two much, that wound should heal nicely."

"Doc!"

The physician turned around as Sam called his name and quickly made his way to Kitty's door.

Stepping out onto the landing, he peered over the railing as the barkeep pointed outside.

"Marshal's back! And he says you better come quick! Festus is hurt bad!"

Doc did a fast shuffle to the stairs and quickly made his way to the bottom.

"Marshal's taking him up to your office," Sam said following the doctor outside.

Doc noticed Newly struggling with an unconscious man he hadn't seen before.

"Sam," Doc said meeting the big man's eyes. "Help Newly, will ya!"

"Sure Doc," Sam said going over to the deputy's horse as Doc headed up the stairs to his office.

"Matt," he said entering the office as the Marshal stepped back from Doc's exam table.

The hill man lay on his stomach as Doc took a moment to remove the bloody bandana from the gaping wound behind Festus's left shoulder blade.

"What happened," Doc asked putting on his glasses before reaching into his black bag.

"We surprised them," Matt said watching the doctor take out his stethoscope. "Festus stepped between me and the gun!"

Doc's head turned sharply to look at Matt before he placed the instrument on the hill man's back. The unsteady rhythm worried the physician as he let the instrument go.

"Is he gonna make it?" Matt asked quietly once Doc stepped away from the table.

"Hard to say right now," Doc replied digging into his bag. "I'm going to have to try and get that bullet out."

"Doc," Matt said meeting the physician's eyes. "He saved my life tonight."

"I know that!" Doc said impatiently with a slight nod. "I'll do everything I can, Matt. You know that!"

"I know," Matt said with a sigh. "Just promise me, you won't lose him!"

"I promise," Doc said reaching for a clean towel and his instruments. "Now get out of here and let me work on that promise!"

Matt nodded as he headed for the door. "I'll send Newly up to help you."

"Yeah," Doc said as he picked up a probe. "You do that!"

The Marshal watched the older man's intent expression for just a moment before he shut the door to Doc's office and headed down the stairs.

Newly was coming down the boardwalk from the jail at the same time.

"I got Shad locked up," the deputy said stopping at the bottom of Doc's stairs. "Burke's watching the jail."

"Alright," Matt said indicating Doc's office. "Why don't you go see if you can help Doc with Festus while I check on Kitty."

Newly nodded as he passed the Marshal and headed up the stairs while Matt headed over to the Long Branch.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt slipped into Kitty's room silently as the woman slept.

Observing her for just a moment, he thought about what she meant to him and how it would affect him to lose her.

She was more than just a friend and his occasional bed partner. She was a confidante, a lover, his soulmate.

Taking a seat at the foot of her bed, he watched her sleeping until she grimaced in pain.

"Kitty," he said coming up out of the chair. "Let me help you!"

"I'm alright," Kitty said holding her side. "When did you get back?"

"Just a little bit ago," Matt replied straightening Kitty's blanket.

"And Festus?" Kitty asked meeting Matt's eyes.

The Marshal hesitated to tell her about the hill man's condition until he knew for certain Doc could help him but he also knew, Kitty was smart enough to figure out what he was unwilling to tell her.

"He's up at Doc's," Matt said gently. "Newly and I surprised them and before I could safely get him out of there, one of Shads friends pulled a gun. Festus then stepped between me and the gun."

Kitty gasped as Matt finished the story. "Is he...is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know," Matt said honestly. "Doc couldn't tell me yet."

"Oh, Matt," Kitty sobbed as the Marshal took a seat beside her. "Festus saved my life, he can't die!"

(Doc's Office)

Perspiration glistened on Doc's forehead as he grunted from the effort of trying to remove the bullet from the wound in Festus back.

Newly watched the physician, who had become his mentor, intently work as he listened to Festus heart rate.

"How's he doing?" Doc asked momentarily stopping the surgery.

"Heart rates all over the place," Newly replied concerned. "We got to get that bullet out."

"It's lodged in the muscles near the heart," Doc said meeting the younger man's eyes. "One slip and it won't matter if I get it out or not!"

"You can do it, Doc," Newly said with a wan smile. "I know you can!"

Doc nodded as he picked up the instrument known as a bullet extractor. Taking a hold of it with a steady hand, he inserted it into the wound and worked it deep into the deputy's back.

Matt held Kitty until she feel asleep and then decided he couldn't wait any longer.

Slipping quietly out of Kitty's room, the Marshal headed down the stairs of the now closed saloon and stopped at the bar where Sam was cleaning up.

"Marshal," Sam said acknowledging him with a nod. "Can I get you something?"

"No thanks, Sam," Matt said looking around. "Any word from, Doc?"

"Nothing," Sam said worriedly as Matt nodded.

"If Kitty wakes up looking for me," Matt replied pushing himself away from the bar. "Let her know I went to Doc's, will you?"

"Sure, Marshal," Sam said resuming his cleaning as Matt stepped outside onto the boardwalk.

Looking up at Doc's office from the darkened street, the Marshal noticed the lights inside were dimmer than usual and that worried him for two reasons.

Either Doc had finished his surgery and was keeping vigil at the deputy's side or things didn't turn out the way Matt hoped.

Either way, he had to know the outcome. Matt said a quick and silent prayer as he climbed the stairs to the physicians office.

Reaching for the handle, Matt stopped as Newly opened the door.

"Marshal," he said closing the door behind him. "I was just about to come get you."

"Why," Matt asked slowly. The concern in his voice evident as Newly continued.

"Doc says, Festus isn't doing to good," Newly said quietly. "He didn't want you upsetting Miss Kitty."

"Alright," Matt said with a slight nod before stepping past the deputy. "Thanks, Newly."

"You come get me," Newly said evenly. "If Doc needs help."

"I will," Matt said opening the door to Doc's office.

As the Marshal stepped inside, he couldn't stop himself from shivering at the strong feelings of deja vu. How many times had Doc kept a silent vigil over a patient on a night just like this, he wondered as he quietly approached the chair that the physician sat in.

"Doc," Matt said placing a gentle hand on the older man's shoulder.

Doc turned to look at him with dark circles under his blood shot eyes.

"Can I do anything?" Matt asked as Doc shook his head no.

"Nothing left to do but wait," Doc said softly. "It's up to him now."

*Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgving!*


	9. Chapter 9

Doc awoke with a start completely unaware he had drifted off until the arm he rested his head on had fallen asleep.

Standing up, he stretched the kinks out of his back before shuffling quietly over to the exam table to check on Festus condition.

Taking the hill man's wrist, he pulled out his pocket watch as Festus moaned.

Finally, Doc thought as he counted the beats versus the seconds on the watch.

Satisfied that his friend wasn't going to be a goner anytime soon, he pulled the wool blanket up closer to his neck and smiled as he shook his head in disbelief.

"That was a close one," Doc whispered resuming his seat.

(Long Branch two weeks later)

"What I'm thunder are you doing with that?" Doc hollered looking at the long bamboo pole Festus touted.

"I done tole ya, Doc," Festus shouted back. "Ya ain't gonna catch a thing with that ol store bought pole and reel!"

"I'm not huh," Doc said closing his tackle box. "We'll see about that!"

"Now look you two," Matt said tipping his hat up as he made eye contact with both men. "I don't want to hear about no fights over fish when you get back!"

"Oh, you won't, Matthew," Festus said nodding toward the physician. "Cause this ol scudder ain't gonna catch nuthin with that their pole!"

Kitty giggled as Doc made a face toward the whisker faced hill man.

"Just go and have a good time," she said putting a hand on Festus arm. "You deserve it."

"We will, Mizz Kitty," Festus said looking at Doc. "There's some of the best fishin up there in Pierceville."

"You'd know," Doc said pushing past him and heading for the door as Festus followed.

"And what's that supposed ta mean!"

Matt looked at Kitty and rolled his eyes as the two long time friends climbed into Doc's buggy and headed out.

(Got to watch the last of the episode! Totally hilarious! ;)

Late that night, Matt sipped his beer with Kitty seated across from him as the doors of the saloon swung open and Doc stepped inside.

"Uh oh," Kitty said softly after noticing the look on the doctors face. "Doc, what happened?"

"I didn't get a thing," Doc said dropping into a chair at the table as Festus swept inside carrying a large bundle of fresh fish.

"I got plenty," he said dropping his catch in the middle of the table as Doc rolled his eyes.

"And to top it off," Doc said angrily. "He lost my pole!"

"You did?" Matt asked looking at Festus who nodded.

"The ol scudder was so mad that I was a catchin all the fish he threw it down and went up ta the buggy," Festus said scrunching up one eye. "Wal, I just picked up that ol store bought pole and don't ya know, there was this grand daddy of all fish just a fighting me fer its life!"

Doc sighed as the hill man continued.

"I didn't know how the darn thing worked, so I had ta let it go!"

"Oh, poor Doc," Kitty said with a slight grin toward the physician.

"The only fish I was going to get today and he let it go!"

"Shoulda used a bamboo pole like I tole you," Festus said sternly.

"Oh, hush up!" Doc replied angrily standing up. "I'm going to bed!"

"Doc," Festus said as the man started for the door. "What ya think I should do with all these fish?"

Doc forced himself to hold back the first response that came to his mind. "Don't ask," he said stepping out the doors as the hill man looked at Matt and Kitty.

"What'd ya think he meant by that?" 


End file.
